Can You Hear Me?
by TheRedtail
Summary: Wednesday Fall has been alone for over 2,000 years. She thought that being mute and having a history with Pitch was bad - well it's about to get worse. When Manny once again calls upon the Guardians to defeat a rapidly rising threat, he decides they need a new Guardian. Wonder who that is? Jack Frost x OC [Late updates and quite triggering! You have been warned]
1. Reborn

**Haii! Sooo… this is my first fanfic… I don't mind constructive criticism, but no flames please ^~^**

**I hope that you guys like this (once I stop babbling XD)**

**oh and one more thing…**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Rise of the Guardians, I don't own it or any of its characters and ideas except for my own :3**

**Enjoy! :D**

**WAIT! This fanfic is what I guess you'd call 'triggering'. Scenes of self-harm and suicidal thoughts/talks go on throughout this. If you don't think you will be able to go through that, please turn back now [:**

**Okay, NOW enjoy! XD**

_**(What would be; Burgess Forest, the Lake. 500 AD)**_

_Darkness._

_That's the first thing I remember._

_It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared._

_But then I saw the Moon. It was so big, and it was so bright. It seemed to… chase the darkness away. And when it did... I wasn't scared anymore._

_But why I was there and what I was meant to do? That, I'd never known. Part of me wonders if I ever will…_

My eyes widened when the ice seemed to roll backwards, letting me out of that partly frozen liquid trap. As I rose up, away from the ice, I noticed the moon and whispers could be heard from all around me. I whipped my head around, desperate to find out where it was coming from. My eyes fell back to the moon, and then the whispers formed into one voice, and I knew where it was coming from.

"_Your name is Wednesday Fall."_

And then the moon dimmed and I was gently set down on the ice. Wait, that's it? A name? _Seriously?_ I sighed and looked down and my feet, then frowned. They were bare, and I was standing on _ice. _shouldn't they have turned blue or something?As I actually took in my surroundings, I noticed I was in some sort of forest. Or woods. Either one.

There were some patches that had melted, showing the water underneath it. I wandered over to one, and stuck my face over it. With the moon's light, I could just see myself. I froze, horror written all over my expression (not literally). My skin was extremely pale, almost like the snow encompassing the lake. My right eye iris was a pure white, with my pupil still visible, whilst my left iris was a sinister-looking black, but I couldn't see my other pupil. The shadowy iris had taken over, leaving a dark circle. See, the thing is, my pupils weren't round like they were supposed to be. They were slit vertically, like a cat's, except thinner.

But that wasn't it. My mouth. Oh _god, _my _mouth._ It had *obscure stitches, and when I tried to open my lips to speak, something, _anything, _they were forced back down with a painful tug. I winced, and searched my face for any more anomalies. So it wasn't really on my face, but it was on my _head..._ light blue hair made itself apparent in two high and slightly short pigtails. When I was sure there was nothing else… _wrong _with me, I decided it was about time I got off the ice.

After a few slips and about two faceplants, I managed to make it off of the frozen lake. The trees were tremendously high, and I could see the shadows writhing around them. Shuddering, I turned around, facing the lake again. I wish there was some other way I could get away from this place. If only there were some sort of _steps _that could lead me wherever I wanted to _go- _An object immediately appeared in front of me, I jumped back, a small cry coming out of my slightly parted mouth.

When I focused on what the object could possibly be, I stiffened. It was a _step. _I mean, sure it was blue and glowing, but it was an actual _step. _One I had just been thinking of a few moments ago. Shaking my head, I slowly raised my leg and planted my foot on the step. It wobbled a bit, but stayed in place. Lifting myself onto it fully, I thought of another step. Then another, and _another_.

I gradually succeeded in getting out of the woods. Looking around, I searched for any signs of civilisation.


	2. Friends in Disguise

**I am so sorry if it seemed like too much description in the last chapter! D:**

**I got a bit carried away and I just really wanted you guys to be able to get a clear image of Wednesday in your head, ya know? But what's the point cause she's on the front cover XD…**

**Carrying on!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Rise of the Guardians, I don't own it or any of its characters and ideas except for my own :3**

* * *

**(Burgess Woods, 550 A.D.)**

Sitting by the lake I first woke up in, I started to wonder if I'd ever be seen. Sighing, I dipped my feet in the freezing water, but it's not like I'll feel anything. I'm not even wearing shoes. I prefer the cold much better than the heat of some countries.

Thinking back a few weeks, I remembered going to an unknown country in hopes of being seen, but it was a bit too hot for me there. How people can live in that heat amazes me.

For the past 50 years I've tried infinite different ways to communicate with other people. I've been across the world and back, but no one sees me. No one notices the Spirit of Health, helping them whenever they get injured, from broken bones to cuts and scratches from an enemy attack. No one.

I can't even talk! I'm a hideous figure with stitches, if the kids saw me, they'll surely run away screaming and have _nightmares-_

_Snap!_

I jerked my head up at the noise, eyes searching wildly for the source. I didn't realise how dark it had gotten while I was having those thoughts. Suddenly a laugh echoed throughout the clearing of the lake and a shiver was sent up my spine. A dark shape formed out of the shadows between the trees, getting closer and closer to me.

I jumped up, backing away slowly. _Maybe if I leave quietly, I won't be noticed by that… thing?_

Just as I was about to turn around and run, something wrapped around my ankle and dragged me across the once again frozen lake, over to the tall shape.

"Well, well… What do we have here?" I heard someone ask in a smug tone. Out of aggravating curiosity, I turned and what I saw fixed me to the spot.

A tall man, with black hair and eerie orange eyes, dressed in some sort of blackrobe stared down at me. He raised his eyebrow. "Freaky looking one, aren't you?" He inquired, and then he smirked. I gawked at him, partly horrified, partly amazed that he could see me. But then again, he didn't really look human. So I guessed he is a Spirit like me, too.

He looked irritated as I eyed him, so he clicked his fingers to get my attention. "Now," he started "my name is Pitch Black, King of Nightmares…. and you are?" I was about to open my mouth to answer him when I realised the stitches would just pull my lips down again.

I looked around for something I could write on. Glancing at the lake, I motioned for this.. Nightmare King to follow me. Grabbing a small rock on the way back to the lake, I stopped in front of a big patch of ice. Seeing that Pitch was still behind me, I knelt down and started scratching my name into it. When I was done, I stepped back so he could see what I wrote.

"Wednesday… Fall?" I nodded, and he went back to reading. "Spirit of Health and Healing?" I turned around and gave him a two-fingered salute, nodding once again. Pitch frowned a bit, "Why couldn't you just tell me that?" I tilted my head to the side, looking at him blankly, then after I realised he was serious, pointed to my mouth.

Pitch's eyes widened when he inched closer. "Wait, those stitches are _real?_ You can't talk… at all?" I shook my head, then I observed the ground, finding the snow and my pale feet interesting. I heard a grunt, and I peered back up from the spot I had been looking at, back to Pitch. He glared at the moon and ranted at it.

"Well, Old Friend, I have never seen a Spirit so… _badly _created! What has she done _so wrong _that you decided to silence her? Her eyes, also! You and I both know that with a black eye like that, other Spirits will start to turn on her, thinking she's working with me! I actually thought you were _smart-"_ He suddenly cut off, almost like he was interrupted. Pitch shook his head at the moon, and scanned me from head to toe. He just sighed, almost disappointedly, before he cursed at the moon again.

"Have you even told Wednesday _why _she's here? I wouldn't be surprised if you let her find that out herself! I mean, look at her!" Pitch yelled, pointing a finger at me. My appearance. I frowned as I scanned my clothes. They didn't look _that _bad. I mean, sure they needed some improvement, a little rip here and there, but I could have easily sorted that out any day.

Then I thought about my other obvious flaws.  
Blue hair.  
Badly coloured irises.  
Unnatural pupils.  
Horrific stitches.  
Freaky pale skin….

The more I pointed out what was wrong with me, the more self conscious I got. Pitch's voice blurred out into the background and vicious, angry voices started hissing at me in my head.

"_Aw, look, a miscreation!"  
"I bet Moony regrets ever creating you!"_  
"Wednesday-"_  
"No wonder you're so alone. No one wants to look at monstrosity like you!"_  
"Fall-"_  
"Pitch is gonna leave you the first chance he gets, you know that, right? Ha!"  
"Freak, Freak, __**FREAK!**__"_  
"WEDNESDAY!"

My head whipped up towards the voice, which just so happened to be Pitch. He seemed… _worried. _Surely the Nightmare King shouldn't look like that?

"Are you alright, Wednesday? I've been calling your name for ages!" _Alright? What does he mean-_

I glanced down and realised I was kneeling on the ground, hands flat on the snow and my head had been bowed. I slowly stood up, and quickly nodded my head at Pitch's question. Forehead creased, I tried to make sense of what just happened.

I don't think he believed me, but Pitch just sighed and turned to the moon once more. "Okay, so maybe you are smart, but that doesn't solve Wednesday's eye problem. Can't you at least bestow her something that could hide it?" He went silent for a few seconds, before flinging his hands up in the air. "Oh _I _don't know! She's the Spirit of Healing, right? Why not grant her some sort of special bandage that will give the illusion of blindness to the others?"

I didn't really understand what was happening, but the only thing I could focus on was the fact that Pitch is talking to the Moon, _and getting replies! _How is this possible?_ I've tried so hard to talk to him, and they're having a conversation, just like that?!_ Pitch snapped his fingers and grumbled at the moon, before he conjured up strange black… _sand?_

"If this doesn't work, and you're trying to trap me again, I will not hesitate to let my Fearlings roam free and do what they like. You and I both know that's not a very good idea, is it?" Pitch was quiet for a few moments, then nodded his head. "Exactly. Okay, shall we try this?"

_Try what? Wait a second… _Pitch lifted his hand with the black sand in and sent it forward, towards the moon. At the same time, a small beam of light made its way over from the moon and stopped just in front of the swarming dark mass. Suddenly, the light was sucked into the sand and a small explosion erupted inside, moulding the shape into a long, ivory coloured bandage.

"Ah-ha! It worked!" Pitch said excitedly, before adding a quick mutter under his breath. "It seems that you can keep your word after all, Old Friend." He gestured for me to follow him, in the direction of what he and the moon just created. After a few long strides we reached the bandage which just so happened to be stranded in the air. Pitch frowned at the distance to get it, but shrugged and started to summon his sand, only to be stopped when I carefully rested my hand on his arm. He stiffened, and turned to me slowly. "Can I help you?" His voice was a bit strained, but I just shrugged it off and pointed to myself, then the bandage. Pitch nodded, "Yes, that is yours. I will go and retrieve it for you, Wednesday." He moved back to getting the dressing.

Shaking my head, I tapped him again, gaining his attention for the second time. "What?" Pitch groaned, facing me once more. I pointed to myself, then the bandage, but this time I made a walking motion with my hands. "You want to go and get it?" He asked, befuddled. I nodded, and just as he was about to protest, I thought of the steps I used whenever I needed to get somewhere.

They appeared in a blink of an eye and I quickly jumped up on each one, reaching the object in no time. Extending my arm out, I gently tugged on the soft material and it fell easily from where it was floating. It felt cold to the touch, not that I was complaining or anything. It shimmered lightly, going from snowy-white to a midnight black before returning back to its original ivory colour, then starting all over again. Turning on my bare heel, I hopped back down the steps and landed casually on the snow in front Pitch.

I waved the bandage triumphantly in his face and smirked when I noticed his mouth was gaping open. Pitch snapped out of his trance, and was squinting at me, then where the steps were. I wanted to laugh at his expression so badly, but I couldn't so I just stuck with a tight-lipped smile. "Where… where did you learn that?" Pitch finally asked after he'd stopped acting like a fish.

I just shrugged and flicked my free hand around, whilst walking back to the lake. I heard him grumble something behind me, but paid no attention - I was more focused on this binding that Pitch and Moony had managed to forge me. When I reached the frozen water, I searched for weak spots in the ice, so I could look at my reflection again and put on the bandage.

"Wednesday, what are you doing?" Pitch asked confusedly, as I tried to bash in some ice with the same rock I used to write my name. I glanced at him swiftly over my shoulder before returning to whatever I was doing in the first place. However I hadn't been paying attention, and the small patch of ice my hand had been pressed against suddenly caved in, starting a chain reaction of more ice cracking, then breaking as soon as it started.

My eyes widened in shock as I began to fall into the icy cold water, only to be jerked back just in time as the rest of what I had been kneeling on disappeared. I tipped my head backwards to see Pitch with a horrified expression. Twisting around fully to see him, I buried my face in his chest and wheezed heavily, grasping his arms in a death lock. My shoulders were heaving up and down, matching my uneven breathing pattern.

Pitch was stood stock still, obviously not sure what to do with me acting like this. Once I managed to calm down, I unhooked my fingers from his clothes and stepped back awkwardly. I cleared my throat, peering down at my feet and scratching the back of my neck. "Well.. that was unexpected." Pitch muttered as he rubbed his arms, probably to get the blood flow working in them again.

I silently nodded, then my head whipped up and I started flinging my arms in all directions, trying to apologise to him. I think Pitch understood though, as he just chuckled and sighed. "Ahh it's fine Wednesday. You don't really need to apologise, I was just a bit shocked, is all." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Now, what were you _doing?"_ I bit the inside of my cheek lightly and showed him the bandage that I'd almost dropped into the lake, then pressed it against my eyes.

"You were trying to put it on yourself?" Pitch asked, arms crossed. I nodded sheepishly, quite embarrassed that I had almost fallen into the frozen lake just because I wanted to see what I was doing. I lowered my head, glaring a hole into my toes (not literally!). I was cut off however, when a snicker erupted, it sounded like it was coming from all corners of the woods.

My head whipped up - to find Pitch hugging his stomach, bent over _laughing. _It was my turn to cross my arms, an eyebrow raised. _Nice to know I'm funny… right? _Whilst Pitch was in hysterics, I focused back on my bandage. _Guess I'll have to do without looking… _I thought glumly. Gripping the edges of the material, I lifted it to my eyes and tried to wrap it around my head. However, it decided to tangle in my pigtails and no matter how much I tugged, it just got more stuck. Letting out a frustrated groan, I let my arms drop and I looked to Pitch, who had stopped laughing and was now observing me weirdly.

I tilted my head to the side, as if to say 'What?'. Pitch did a double take and slowly walked up to me. "You.. you can see me?" Frowning, I nodded, unsure of what he meant by this. Pitch let out a low whistle "Wow… that bandage must be powerful if you can see me." I raised my hand to my eyes only to be met by the soft fabric on the binding. I pulled at the twisted strip, trying to untangle it again. "Here, let me do that." Pitch stepped forward, and started unwrapping the bandage from my face.

After a few unsuccessful tries, Pitch finally managed to tie it properly around my head. It didn't even feel like there was anything on my face, it was so light and comfortable. I attempted to smile at Pitch like I did last time, but I couldn't seem to get it right and it converted into something uncomfortable. It probably resembled a grimace than anything else. He got the idea though, and grinned at me "I know, Wednesday, I know." _I wonder if he'll leave like the voices said? I don't want him to, but he'll have to depart sometime…_

I sighed through partly opened lips, I noticed the sun was slowly rising. _Wow.. has it really been that long? Pitch is the Nightmare King, with shadows, right? Shouldn't that mean he has to get going? _As I thought of that, for the first time in a while, I became sad. Motioning at Pitch, I gestured to the sun. His eyes widened slightly. "Has it really been that long?" He muttered, scratching at his neck. I nodded, and he glanced at the retreating shadows mixed amongst the trees. "Well, I think it's time I should go. People to scare and all that." I wanted to ask him if we'll see each other again, but I couldn't. Nevertheless, Pitch answered my unasked question anyway. "I hope to encounter you again, Wednesday. It has been a pleasure to meet you. You know, not many Spirits want any association with me because I am regarded as 'evil', but what they don't understand is; fear will always exist, and they can't make that disappear. Thank you for not running away when I told you who I was."

I thought back to when we first met, not even that long ago. I was thinking of running off after I saw that mysterious shape forming. I'm glad I didn't even get a chance. "I consider you a friend, Wednesday Fall. Let us hope that lasts. Goodbye for now."

Pitch clicked his fingers and just like that, he disappeared, a few tendrils of black sand dropping to the snow being the only evidence that he was there. Shuffling back to the ice, I summoned for my steps to materialise and I walked over the broken ice safely. Leaning against an old trees, I glanced up at the moon. There was only one thought on my mind before I drifted off into a soundless slumber….

_Why won't you talk to me? Am I not good enough?__  
_

* * *

**DONE! :D Sorry if this seems late! I'm kinda in the middle of moving house, so you know, it's a bit difficult to find inspiration when you're staring at boxes all day XD**

**I am amazed at the amount of follows I got for only one chapter! Y'all are awesome :3**

**Not entirely sure when the next update will be, hopefully soon tho!**

**What do you guys think of this chapter? Comment if ya want!**

**Byeh! 3**


	3. My Curse

**I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON I KNOW. PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE T^T**

**Some… stuff happened, and I've only just finished my exams. (I failed. Horribly.) Anyways, I have 2 weeks left of school then I'm completely free. I plan on dedicating my entire Summer holiday to these chapters, and you guys. Over the past few months, so many people have started favoriting and following my fanfic. I AM SO SORRY PLES FORGIVE ME SENPAI! DX**

**Haha yeh so I'm gonna try as hard as I can to have some more chapters up and running for all of y'all.**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I love Rise of the Guardians, I don't own it or any of its characters and ideas except for my own.**

**ENJOY THIS TERRIBLE CHAPTER :D**

* * *

_**(Burgess Town, some street. 2013 A.D.)**_

_**7:50 am**_

Humming lightly to myself, I strode confidently down the street, an Iced Mocha with a straw attached in one hand, and a totally not stolen MP3 player in the other. The songs weren't half as bad either. In fact, it was rather mixed - from gaming raps to Korean music, and it even had a bit of Black Veil Brides in it (they are life). With my (also totally not stolen) earphones plugged in my ears, (don't worry they're clean) I expertly weaved my way through the surprisingly crowded street. Kids rushed to get to school on time and the adults were too busy on their phones to notice where they were going. _Idiots. _I thought annoyedly, _some day they're gonna get run over - and it'll be their own fault._

I marveled at the cars and shops that were still new to me. Not that long ago, it was horses trotting down cobbled roads, and shifty gipsy caravans selling 'exotic' fruits for what would basically cost an arm and a leg. As I was walking, however, a tiny object floating in front of my face distracted me from dodging people and caused me to stop - squinting at it. It was a tiny snowflake, sure, but it had many intricate designs carved into it. I shoved my MP3 Player in my black skinny jeans pocket and reached my free hand out to touch it.

My fingers were about a centimeter away from enclosing it in my palm when a small pain shot through my leg. Wincing, I glanced down to see a boy who looked about 10, with brown tufts of hair. "Come on guys! We're gonna be late!" He yelled to some other kids that were trailing after him. Two twins then spoke up to the somehow excited child "Why are you so happy, anyways?" One said. "It's Monday!" the other finished. Wow thats quite impressive.

"I just want school to hurry up so I can hang out with Jack later! He promised to play with us! Have you guys forgotten already?" As soon as he said that, the groups faces lit up. "Ohmygosh Jamie Benett what we'd have done had you not told us!" A girl wearing a tutu and clutching a unicorn exclaimed as soon as she realised what he was on about. This boy, Jamie, started laughing "Geez how could you all forget! Its almost 8! We gotta go!"

I raised an eyebrow. Jack, huh? That name alone brings back memories of a Jack I once met... But this one must be a real interesting guy to get the kids hyped up like that. Unfortunately, whilst I was lost in thought, the group started running again towards school and I was in their way. Violent shocks shot through my legs, causing my breath to hitch and my hand to tighten over my Iced Mocha. Wait I didn't wanna crush that. _Breathe. Breathe. Calm down, the pain will go away soon._ Eventually getting over it, I hunched my shoulders and trudged back to the Lake - discarding my drink as I finished it along the way. I wondered what the café would do once they realised that the drink belonging to their most prized customer went missing. Oh well, I don't really care, it was amazing anyways.

Reaching the Lake, I sat down by a bare tree and snow occasionally fell from its empty branches as the wind breezed past. This tree held so many memories.. I shook my head and focused on other things at hand. It was silent as people were now busy at work and as children focused hard on their lessons. Letting out a small puff of air, I leant back against the tree, thinking back to the years that had gone by. So, _so _much had happened and I barely have enough time to think of it now. The time I met Pitch, the time we hung out as much as possible, the time… _it _happened. The Dark Ages. Very Dark times indeed. Sighing, I lifted up my hands and looked - I mean _really_ looked at them.

Multiple small scars crisscrossed against each other, though there were big ones too. Sliding up my black leather jacket sleeves, I stared down at even more scars. This was my… punishment for helping others. My skin evidenced years of self-injury. No, I had not done it myself… it was from others. People who really needed help. I gave them good-as-new skin, whilst in return I was to receive the skin they once had.

This was… my curse.

* * *

**IM SORRY I TRULY AM. It's so short T^T BUT! And that's a big but btw [; lul I have much more in store for y'all. Jack will be introduced in le next chapter, k?**

**OKAY I LOVE YOU ALL BYEH x**


	4. Blue Eyes

**Heya guise! Haha man I'm so pumped for this chapter. I'll try not to let you all down with this! Also, I received 2 awesome reviews the other day. Thanks for that you two! :D**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Rise of the Guardians, I don't own it or any of its characters and ideas except for my own.**

* * *

_**(Burgess Forest, the Lake. 2011 A.D.)**_

Still leaning against the tree, I hummed silently to Electric Daisy Violin by Lindsey Stirling (whoever she was). Man, I almost feel bad for person I.. _borrowed _this MP3 Player from - they're missing out on such good songs. Suddenly, whilst I was sat there under that pretty much naked (lul) tree, an idea popped into my mind. Oh this will be fun.

Summoning my steps like it was as normal as breathing, I steadily scaled my way up the tree, reaching the top in no time. Actually, this was the tallest tree in the whole damn forest! '_Wow nice pick Wednesday.' _I complimented myself. Hey I can't talk and no one has been able to see me for the past god-knows-how-many-years, of course I'm gonna start having conversations with myself in my head.

Grabbing around for the long, black case that was strapped to my back, I took it off and balanced it on a sturdy branch near the very top of the tree. _Please don't fall. Please don't fall. _I mutely thought. Pulling at the zip to unlock it, I successfully managed to open the case without there being any horrific damage. There, laying right in front of me looking as beautiful and brand new as possible (it wasn't actually. It's quite a few decades old.) was my black violin.

Reaching in and picking it out, I clamped the shoulder rest on and slid the bow out of its own protective case, I tested a few of the strings before beginning. I started slowly at first, trying to get all the notes right through the one earphone I had in my ear. Once I was certain that I knew what to do, I restarted the song and started playing Electric Daisy Violin. As it began, I summoned steps wherever I knew I was going to put my foot down, and with that I began to hop around a bit. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a Musical Spirit, but I saw Melody - one of the main Music Spirits - get frustrated with her violin that didn't seem to be working for her angrily throw it off the edge of a cliff a few years back. I quickly reacted and caught it moments before it was about to smash into a million wood chips.

Ever since that day, it surprisingly worked for me. I didn't even know how to _hold _the bloody thing but as soon as I touched it, it was like I had already been playing it for years. Quite weird, let me tell you.

As I finished the last note, I heard a small snap behind me. I flinched, and ever-so-slowly turned around, lowering my violin as I did. What I saw made me jerk back in shock and what I'm sure was a heart attack. There, floating _on a branch, _was a boy about my age staring right at me - no - _through _me. I let out a small sigh, realising he couldn't actually see me, and turned around back to my violin case...

Which was gone.

My eyes widened, and I started panicking. _Where is it? Where is it?! _I shot down to the bottom of the tree to find it a moment away from destruction - however one of the straps had got caught on a branch, resulting in me almost passing out from shock that it was so close to breaking in the first place. I carefully unhooked it from the tree and set it on the ground, packing my violin and bow away again. Turning on my heel and slinging the case back over my shoulder, I started walking back to the little place I liked to call home. Well, I was, if that boy from earlier hadn't been standing right in front of me, causing me to walk right into him and be knocked off my feet.

A small _oompf _escaped my mouth as I fell flat on my butt, and snow started to seep through my jeans. Oh yeah did I mention it's snowing in the middle of APRIL? _Jeez Mother Nature needs to sort her shit out ~_ I thought. Anyways, back to the task at hand... I BUMPED INTO HIM! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? HE COULDN'T SEE ME BEFORE!

Whilst I was having a mini panic attack, however, the boy who bumped me also fell backwards, and was just starting to get up. The first thing I realised about was that he had white hair. _White. _Hah it kinda looks like snow.

"What the...?" He mumbled quietly "What the hell was that?!" He stopped being quiet and yelled out instead. "Who's there?!" Sighing, knowing I couldn't talk to him even if I tried, I got up and dusted the snow off my skinnies before walking past him.

"Hey! You!"

What.

"Yeah you! Blue haired girl!"

But how?

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Slowly, I stopped walking and turned my head slightly. I couldn't say anything - I just stood there as if to say 'what?' He started striding up to me "Aren't you going to apologize? You're the one who walked right into me!" I raised an eyebrow slightly, before turning around and began to walk away again. _Am I hallucinating? Must be. This has never happened before. _I nodded to myself, forcing a small crooked smile on my face as I started to scream every insult I could ever think of inside my head, to my brain.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

_Oh, mind, you are a bitch sometimes, you know that right?_

"HEY!"

A hand slammed down on my shoulder, stopping me in place.

Okay I don't really think my brain can do that.

I was then forced to turn around, into the blazing icy blue eyes of a very pissed off Spirit.

Oh. Shit.

His jaw slackened when he saw my face, and his hand snapped back to its original place - far away from my shoulder. He just stared, and stared, and _stared._ Alright I know I'm fabulous you don't have to stare that much. I thought annoyedly.

"But.. what... what ARE you?!" The boy finally managed to get out after about a minute of stuttering. I raised an eyebrow as if to say _'rude much?' _ and I think he got the picture. "Sorry, sorry. Wow you're the first person to see me in 300 years and the first thing _I _do is freak out. I am so sorry." He quickly apologized.

I shrugged and nodded my head '_apology accepted.' _

Reaching a hand into my jacket, my hand met a very worn notebook. Searching through my other pocket, I somehow found a pen. Now, my writing isn't the best - its been a while.

'_Hi! Sorry, I can't really talk - stitches, y'know? Anyway, my name is Wednesday Fall. Who're you?" _He squinted to read my writing, before his eyes flicked to my face, then back to the writing. "Aren't you blind?" He blurted out randomly. Erm... nice name? He slapped his hands over his mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that! Er my name is Jack Frost. I'm a Winter Spirit!" Ohhh okay that makes sense for all the snow... rebellious teen, huh?

This seems like it's gonna be an interesting day. I only have one question though...

How is it only 9:30 am?!

* * *

**They met! Haha sorry if it took a while, I wanted you guys to get to know Wednesday first. Lul I started writing at 3:52 am and I finished at like 5 am (its sunday morning -.-)**

**Anyways, see y'all next time! [: x**


	5. The Mighty Fall

**Haii guise [: sorry this is a bit late in the week - I've been enjoying doing ab-so-lutely nothing XD I was wondering - should I put a link on the playlist that Wednesday listens to? Cause it's my actual Soundcloud playlist and I didn't know whether or not you guys wanted to listen. It's a rather mixed genre of music… XD**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Rise of the Guardians, I don't own it or any of its characters and ideas except for my own.**

**Anyways, without further adoooooo…. ENJOYEH!**

* * *

_**(Burgess Forest, the Lake. 2011 A.D.)**_

After the hype of finally being seen had faded - me and Jack were acting like idiots when we realised we could see each other, we were jumping around with great big smiles on our faces. Okay, Jack was laughing hysterically and I grimaced/smiled as the stitches started cutting more into my skin. I was happy though - we decided to take shelter in a small, hollowed out cave by the Lake because Jack had made quite the snow blizzard with his excitement. We were silent for a while, but it was a relaxing silence though. To finally be in the company of someone else instead of just yourself was.. well it's hard to explain but.. it felt amazing. _I'm not alone anymore. _I managed a small smile as I hugged my knees closer to my chest. _**Do you remember what happened the last time you thought that? **_A nasty voice entered my head. _Oh no. _I started panicking._ Not again_. I swear I got rid of it!

I heard the voice chuckle darkly throughout every corner of my mind.

_**You can't get rid of me, idiot. I'm a constant reminder of Pitch. **_"Hey-" _**You know that. I'll leave you alone for the time being. **_"Wednes-"_** But hey, you're used to that aren't you? **_The voice faded and I was left clutching at my head, eyes wide with fear behind my bindings. A screeching noise bounced back and forth through my ears, as an agonizing pain shot through my entire body.

Another voice slowly tuned in as the torture slowly ended. "WEDNESDAY!" My head shot up, to find Jack holding my wrists away from my head, and he was leaning right into me. "Oh god Wed, you scared the shit outta me!" His icy eyes were wide with concern and worry laced in them. I couldn't do anything - I was sat there in shock over what had just happened. My lips were opening and closing, (barely) making no sound. Finally, it sank in and I crumpled forward into Jack.

Desperately clutching at his blue hoodie, I started sobbing uncontrollably. Violent shakes erupted throughout my being, and I clung to Jack even tighter. Tears flooded out from under my bandages, easily melting the intricate frost patterns that once adorned his shoulders. Jack froze up. _Of course he wouldn't know what to do in a situation like this, you're the first person he's ever properly met! _I quickly scolded myself, only to have the thoughts washed away when Jack wrapped his arms around me, and I then buried my head into his shoulder.

"Shhh shh… it's okay, it's okay. I'm here, alright? Ca-calm down Wednesday, I… I won't let anything happen to you." His hands softly stroked my hair, soothing my now quiet sniffling. Jack pulled back slightly, and he stared at me with a thoughtful expression. "Wed- Wednesday.. what was that?" I shook my head quickly, not wanting to even think about what had happened. Flipping out my notebook, I quickly scribbled out two words; _Panic Attack._

After I was sure he'd read it, I crumpled it up and shoved it into my jean pocket.

I slowly unhooked my fingers from Jack's hoodie, I scrawled out another note to him; _Sorry you had to see that. _He sighed and lowered his head, causing his fringe to slightly cover his face. His shoulders were shaking slightly. "You… you shouldn't be the one apologizing..you couldn't help it." When Jack lifted his head again, a small stream of tears slipped down his cheeks. I gasped slightly and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I… I froze up. I know we only met, what, half an hour ago? But I really wanted to help you, Wednesday. I didn't know what to do… I'm so sorry!" He started rambling on and on until he suddenly stood up and took off into the sky.

_JACK!_ I wanted to yell so badly. My throat closed up and as soon as I parted my lips, the stitches tugged them down again. _Think Wed, THINK! _An idea popped into my head and I too got up. _How fast can I run? _I thought mutely before a small smirk made its way to my face. _Well… I don't free-run for a reason. _Summoning my steps into a rooftop-like formation that led up toward Jack's location, (which was very high and very far away) I ran, jumped and flipped my way forwards. I dared to take a glance down, and almost fell from shock when I saw how high I was. Shaking my head, I focused on the task at hand - _Get Jack._

I was about halfway to getting Jack when he stopped, just floating calmly in the air. Clouds started rolling in and another snow blizzard started, and the winds started to whip my hair around my face. I stopped free-running and full on sprint towards Jack, my steps were becoming a blur of blue and grey. Finally reaching him, I slammed myself into his hovering body. Jack obviously wasn't expecting this as he then let out a yell and fell from his position. Of course, as I knocked into him, I grabbed him at the same time and I was falling, too. _Nice one, idiot._

Grunting, Jack turned to see who had a hold on him - and stiffened. "_Wednesday?!_" He cried out, horror in his expression. Nodding, I gave a two fingered salute and then smirked, "How did you even get up this high?!" I flicked my wrist as if to say; _I have my ways…_

Oh wait, did I forget to mention that we're still falling?

We were now dangerously close to the ground, and didn't have enough time to brace for impact. I saw where we were heading and I hated the very existence of it. Due to my awesome quick thinking (I know, I know, it's amazing) I shoved Jack so he would hit a rather large pile of snow. I, however, was heading straight towards the Lake.

I flipped over so my back was facing the harsh ice and squeezed my eyes closed. Now, just because I was the Spirit of Healing didn't mean that I couldn't get hurt. Sure I can heal myself but it will leave some brutal bruises.

The thunderous smashing noise of the ice was what alerted me at first - then the numbing water… then the agony. Oh _god _it hurt so much. Gritting my teeth, I weakly summoned my steps and swayed my way to the surface. Spluttering, I coughed up the chilly water I had somehow managed to swallow as I grasped the edge of the slippery ice from the newly-made hole I caused.

"WEDNESDAY!" Jack hollered at me, terror written all across his face. "Here, grab my hand!" I faintly reached for his outstretched palm, and he pulled me out of the Lake's lethal waters before leading me back to the cave. I was relieved to see my MP3 Player, Violin and Notebook still where I left them - safe and sound.

Jack shook his head sadly and turned to me, his icy eyes showing distraught. "Why did you do that Wednesday?" I just shrugged and then winced as my shoulder blades moved so quickly. Placing my hand awkwardly on my back, I felt around for the damage to find that I had a dislocated left shoulder, and a few cracks in my other. Motioning to Jack, I picked up my notebook and wrote a single sentence down. _I need you to pop my shoulder back into it's socket. _His face paled considerably, and didn't even think it was possible as he was so pale already.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered out. I raised an eyebrow and showed him the notebook again and the pointed to my left shoulder. "I know that! How do I do it though?" He mumbled confusedly. Rolling my eyes, I positioned my arm in the correct setting, and gestured for Jack to push. He hesitated, biting his lip before letting out a big huff of air and getting to his knees and leaning back slightly, gently grabbing my arm he started to count. "3...2..1." He pushed and a small _pop _could be heard as the socket connected successfully.

I let a small sigh escape my lips, before scribbling down _Thank you!_ in my notebook. Jack grimaced, running a hand through his unkempt hair. "Yeah.. I hope to never do that again." He grinned vaguely as I nodded in agreement with him.

My hair was dripping still and my bandage was starting to sag from the weight of the water it had endured. My eyes widened as I realised that I would have to take off my bindings…

Taking in a big breath, I slowly reached up and tugged at the tie.

* * *

**OKAY IMMA END IT HEREEEE XD I'm sorry it's such a cliffhanger! Haha y'all have to wait until le next chapteeerr. Ah, I actually noticed an error in chapters 3 and 4. I originally had 3 as 2011, but no one knew who Jack was and so how would Jamie and the others be best buds with him? BUT AHA! I found the solution. Chapter 3 is now in 2013, and chapter 4 is correctly 2011, and so is this chapter. CONFUSION OVER! Anyways, see ya next time [:**


	6. Pinkie Promise

**Haii guise! Haha so many of you have asked for an update, so imma give you one. However, i am currently in Cyprus on vacay so it might take me a while cause the internet isn't so good here.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Rise Of The Guardians, i do not own it or any of its characters except for my own.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Burgess Forest, the Lake. (2011 A.D.)**_

I bit the inside of my cheek as I unwound my bandages from my eyes. Jack was facing away from me so he was oblivious as to what was happening. Until now.

As I finally pulled the binding off, Jack had began to speak, turning back to me as he did. "Hey Wednesday how long have-" He stopped immediately, gaping at my now out-in-the-open irises. "W-wow... Wednesday.. your eyes... they're..." His voce drifted off and now he was just plain staring. I raised an eyebrow before waving my hand in front of his face.

Jack snapped out of his daze and started apologising. "Wow Wednesday I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stare like that its just.. I've never seen anyones eyes look like that before.." I shook my head and tried grinning a bit. _Nah it's fine. I'm used to it so... I'm sure you'll get used to them too, right? _I flipped the page around to Jack and watched his face as he did. His eyes widened slightly. I frowned and looked at what i wrote before my cheeks turned a light shade of pink. I quickly retrieved the page and began scribbling another sentence down. _Well, I mean, um if you wanted to...get used to them.. er then it's fine. You don't have to if you don't want to!_

He flashed a blinding toothy smile as he read over what I'd put. Jack looked up at me and laughed under his breath slightly. "Wednesday, I would like it very much if I could get used to them." He suddenly stuck his pinkie finger out at me, and gestured for me to do the same.

"Friends?" He asked, icy eyes full of hope.

I gave a big smile, even though it hurt like hell I didn't care one bit.

_Friends. _I wrote down, before locking my finger with his.

I just hope this lasts...

* * *

**BOOM! How y'all feeling? Good? Good. Soooooo I'm really sorry if this was awfully short, but as I said before I'm in Cyrpus atm so ya know.. relaxing and all that shiz. I burnt my shoulders kinda bad, so they hurt a lot XD**

**Anyways, on a more serious note...**

**How would you guys feel if I started another fanfiction - an Assassin's Creed Unity one? Just wondering...**

**Haha see ya! [:**


	7. Wednesday?

**Oh haii. I'm really sorry about the last chapter, I know for a fact that it sucked and was awfully short. I hope I can make it up to you guys in this one! ^~^**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I love Rise Of The Guardians, I do not own it of any of its characters except for my own.**

**Enjoyeh ~**

* * *

_**Town of Burgess, some street. (2011 A.D.)**_

Tapping my fingers on my leg to the beat of the song that was currently playing in my ears, I wove carefully through the throng of people that were crowded on the pavement. Nibbling on the inside of my lip, I began to think of what Jack and I had done these few months. We had explored Japan, took it upon ourselves to check out (more like broke in) a penthouse in New York, and visited England just for the hell of it.

It had just turned August and Jack was off causing snow falls in countries he needed to - and a few others that he didn't. I smiled slightly at the bond we had made over the past months, and I was still surprised that he had kept his word and stayed for at least _this _long. I was headed towards my fa-vo-rite café in Burgess - The Lucky Cat. They do the best Iced Mocha's, and the staff have surprisingly become used to their drinks missing at random.

Slipping in between the slightly-parted door, I skipped in front of the queue and grabbed a straw, before I waited by the counter until the right customer came along. "Hi aunt Cass, how's your day been?" A teenage boy asked the woman standing behind the counter. The woman - Cass - blew her short bangs out of her eyes and huffed. "It has actually been quite busy, considering it's only a wednesday." My ears pricked at the mention of my name, before I sighed at the realisation that she was talking about the day of the week. The boy nodded, and Cass started getting busy and moving expertly around the coffee machines. "The usual, Tadashi?" She asked, eyebrow raised. The boy - Tadashi - smirked. "Well yeah, why else would I be here?" He laughed as Cass pretended to look offended. "Why, to see your aunt, of course!" She finished making the drink and placed it carefully of the glass in front of her.

"Okay, that's one Iced Mocha with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. It would be $4 but seeming as its you I'll make it $2.50." Tadashi reached out to take the drink as Cass turned around from the till, only for both of them to find it gone. "_What?!_" Was all I heard them exclaim before I glided out of the door again. Putting the straw through the lid of the plastic cup, I took a nice long sip. Sighing in satisfaction, I took off towards the woods.

With my drink now long gone, I decided on what I should do to quell my boredom. _**Hey you're a Spirit of Healing right? Go frickin' help people already!**_ I winced at the harshness of the voice in my head before turning on my heel and summoning my steps.

_..._

_I'm going back to New York._

* * *

I stood by the window of a modern two story house, listening to the quiet sobbing from within.

"Fat_._" _Pause. _

"Worthless_._" _Pause. _

"Ugly_._" _Pause._

I knew exactly what was happening in there, and it pained me so much to hear what this girl was saying to herself. I took a deep breath before stepping through her window. **(Yes it was closed. Wednesday can like pass through walls if she focuses hard enough.) **I could hear her cries more clearly now,and my heart broke when I saw the sight in front of me.

There was blood leaking out from the girls arms and legs - and it was showing no sign of it stopping any time soon.

"Wh- why am I such a fuck up?" She whispered, her eyes closed as tears streamed down her face. In her grip was a sharp, bloodied razor blade - and the girl was about to use it again. My eyes widened as I realised that she wasn't going for self harm this time. She was going for suicide.

Without even thinking, my hands shot up from my sides and I grasped her wrists which were now slick with blood. Biting the inside of my cheek, I ghosted my fingers along the girls cuts - and one by one they cleared up - leaving her wrists wound and scar free. The girls eyes snapped open and she gasped when she noticed that she didn't feel pain in her arms anymore. As she glanced down, I traced over her legs and slowly the blood that was pouring out from before was now retracing its path and flowing back into her body.

The wounds I had just healed would make its appearance soon - and I didn't want to be here any longer than I had to. Grabbing my notebook and pen, I started to scribble down a few sentences meaningful enough that the girl will continue her life happy that she's had this opportunity.

_I've given you a second chance - please don't waste it. Go out and live your life! Show those who have mocked you that you're better than them._

_Good luck ~_

Tearing out the page, I dropped it into the girls lap before turning around and walking back towards the window. As I began to phase through the wall, a small voice stopped me. "Thank you - whoever you are! I will try my hardest!" I tilted my head back slightly to see her with a bright grin on her face. I knew she couldn't see me though - she was staring at the wall beside me. A small tear escaped through my bandage and hit the wood-paneled floor. I heard the girl gasp slightly before I phased through the window and sprinted away on my steps. The effect was gonna kick in now - I needed a place to be prepared for this.

I was beginning to stagger along my step-path. My breathing was now laboured and everything began to get fuzzy. Blinking slowly, I eventually lost all concentration on my steps and fell 30ft from the air into hard snow. Groaning at the sudden pain spreading through my side I was surprised to find out where I was.

I had managed to drag myself all the way back to the Burgess Lake. Shaking my head free of any more distracting thoughts - I pulled myself up and limped towards the little cave behind the rock formation. My breathing was now in short gasps, and I began to tug at my clothing. If I was going to bleed any where _near _to what that girl was - I was definitely not getting it on my clothes.

With my MP3 Player, Violin and clothes stashed away in a hidden corner, I clutched feverishly at the blanket that currently swamped my bleeding body. I had started a collection of them when I realised how bad the damage would get sometimes. I was getting the highest peak of the pain - how this girl went through this so easily I'll never know. I cried out in agony from both the injury and my lips being torn slightly from the stitches.

As I did so, however, I heard a rustling outside the cave entrance. It was pretty wide and long in length - so I couldn't be spotted at first. But, the rustling got louder and I could just spot a dark figure in the light of the moon by the mouth of the cave. The voice that called out caused me to freeze in place.

"W-Wednesday? Is that you?"

_Oh this just gets better and better_.

* * *

**OHHHMIIIIGOODDDD DAT CLIFFHANGEEEERRRR. Who do y'all think it is?! Haha anyways I'd really like to apologise for the last chapter - it was so awful I wanted to tear my hair out. I leave Cyprus today (wednesday... lul) and I wanted to finish ASAP so then I didn't have to update later. I hope you guys understand! So this chapter was quite dark near the middle, huh? I told ya it would feature that stuff so if you didn't bother to read the warning then its your own fault :P**

**Byeh!**


	8. Questions

**HAII GUISE. Imma back from Cyprus (my sunburn is now completely gone, I am happy to say XD) and tbh I don't think I tanned even a lil bit considering it was hitting above 40°c T^T like wtf XD**

**ANYWAYS**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Rise of the Guardians, I don't own it or any of its characters and ideas except for my own :3**

**ENJOYEH ~**

* * *

_**Burgess Forest, Wednesday's Lil Hideout. (2011 A.D.)**_

Gasping in panic, I grasped my blanket so tightly my fingers turned white. _No no no! He can't see me like this! No! _The figure got closer to my shaking form, taking in the sight before him before crouching down to my level. His piercing gaze forced me to make eye contact, the colour of his irises shone brightly despite being in a dark cave. I could never forget those eyes. They were hard and unforgiving, years of being rejected and shut out does that to you if you don't have the willpower to fight it and keep going. However, upon seeing my covered body, his eyes softened slightly as he slowly reached out - getting a hold of my blanket and then started to tug. It was for my eyes to change as they widened at his actions.

In one swift motion, he completely pulled the quilt off of my weak frame and froze when he saw me fully. Cuts, various words and sizes, littered my arms, stomach and legs. _That girl really did a number to herself, huh?_ Blood seeped out of each and every one of the wounds, though they were gradually healing which I was extremely glad about. The only thing that pissed me off was the fact that I couldn't heal them myself. Due to the curse that that bastard Pitch decided to put on me, I had no control of this. _Speaking of bastards…_

_**Pitch Black.**_

I hissed at the figure hunched in front of me and I drew my fist back. I might have been weak at that moment, but all of the anger I had built up over the last few centuries began to burn inside me. Throwing my fist forward, I successfully punched Pitch square in the jaw, causing him to stumble back and land on his backside - hard. I sprang to my feet, wincing as I caught some of the many cuts spread across my skin with my hand. Limping over to the discarded blanket I had to try a few times to grab it. My vision was blurry and being in a dark place wasn't helping. Finally grabbing it, I clasped it around my shoulders and hobbled towards the entrance of the cave. I could hear Pitch groaning and muttering curse words. A tiny clatter echoed throughout the hollow den, notifying me that I had knocked one of Pitch's teeth out. A smug smirk made its way to my face as my bare feet met icy snow, and the sun hit my face gracefully as I stepped out of the shadows.

"H-hey! Get back here!" Pitch yelled out, catching me by surprise. A small yelp emitted from my mouth, and a voice in my head screamed at me to run. Summoning my steps, I raced as fast as I could up them, getting further away from Pitch. _Higher! HIGHER FOR GOD'S SAKE WEDNESDAY! _My breathing became more and more laboured the higher I climbed - until I collapsed on the large platform my step had morphed into. Panting heavily, I glanced down to see where Pitch was - only to stiffen when I realised how elevated I really was. The Lake was but a speck of blue surrounded by the wide, white expanse of snow and brown of the bare trees. Pitch, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. Sighing in relief, I drew the blanket closer around me gaining some warmth - not that I didn't mind not having warmth, I could care less, but it helped to give me a sense of security.

Whilst I was sat with my legs dangling over the edge of my step/platform, the back of my neck began to prickle. I was being watched. A shadow fell over my form, and before I had the chance to turn around, a voice boomed from behind me. "_WEDNESDAY FALL!_" That was all I heard before I cried out, losing concentration on my step and I was plummeting to the ground. The extremely hard, extremely solid, ground. Or at least, I _was._ Someone had wrapped their arms around me - preventing my painful crash into the ground. Turning my head to the side, I saw Jack Frost, in all his glory, floating happily. Our eyes met, (well, I had my bandages on, but our eyes met, okay?) and Jack grinned excitedly, showing off his pearly whites.

"WEDNESDAY! How are y- hey!" He only got halfway through his sentence before I punched him feebly in his chest. "What was that for?" He complained, before he saw my eyebrow raise and a not-so-amused expression appeared on my face. I crossed my arms and twisted my head away from him, tugging my blanket closer to my body. I only had bandages wrapped around my chest and lower-half of my body. Also, he hadn't spotted the blood yet, all of which I was glad to. Jack shifted me around in his arms, until I was in what people called the 'bridal style' position. He pulled me in closer to his chest as he began to lazily drift down towards the Lake. It was silent for about 3 minutes before Jack broke. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry for scaring you Wednesday. I promise not to do it again," He paused for a moment, rethinking what he had said. "Which is actually a lie, because I will scare you like that again. I mean, your reaction was priceless!" Jack was snickering quietly, and I turned away from him again, pouting slightly.

We finally reached the ground, and I hopped out of Jack's grip before he decided to do something else. Readjusting the fabric over my shoulders, I cautiously made my way back into the cave. _Pitch can appear at any time. Be ready for that. _Giving myself a short nod of understanding, I hobbled over to my clothes. The bleeding had stopped, and the pain had gone with it. Still holding the blanket in place around me, I gathered my clothes up in my arms and strode back out into the sun glancing at Jack as he was leaning against a withering tree. He lifted his head, eyebrow raised as he saw me with my clothes in my arms. Jack pushed himself off of the tree, walking past me back into the cave. I carefully made my way over to the Lake, setting my clothes down to the side, and waited for Jack to come back. He arrived a few seconds later with my notebook and pen in his hands. Passing them both over to me, I scrawled out my words onto the plain parchment.

_Hey Jack! Where have you been? Actually tell me that in a bit - could you please make a hole in the ice? Also, large enough for me to take a dip please! [:_

I handed my notebook over to him and watched as his eyes trailed over the page. He shrugged and strode over to the frozen top of the Lake, his staff in tow. Muttering something under his breath, Jack suddenly slammed his staff down, driving it through the icy layer. Small cracks and pops could be heard as the ice began to cave in and collapsed into the choppy water below. Grinning slightly, I patted Jack's shoulder - indicating for him to look away. He pretended to pout and look sad. A small blush formed across my cheeks - before I slapped him on the back of his head. "Ow! Geez okay I'm turning around." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head, as he turned the other way. Shedding my cover, I quickly hopped into the hole that Jack had made. However - much to my horror - the blood that had coated my body was now coating the water, too. Okay I knew that the blood would show into the water, _but not this bad! _"Say…" Jack started, still facing away from me. "If I can turn around, I'll tell you where I've been? It feels weird talking to a tree." Sighing, I spotted a small stone near the edge of the Lake. Reaching for it, I successfully got Jack in the same spot where I slapped him prior to me getting into the water. Jack groaned again, running his hand through his white tufts of hair. "I'll take that as a yes?" He paused for a few moments, before slowly turning on his heel. "So, anyways I've been to the Big Apple - actually I don't understand why it's called that 'cause there isn't even an apple there or anything and- OH MY GOD WEDNESDAY WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Jack cried out, flinging his arm up and pointing to the bright red liquid that was currently mixing in with the water, turning it into a pale rouge.

I frowned, looking down and pretending to not notice anything, lightly dragging my hand through the lake water and watched as the red parted swiftly before connecting again. A heavy chuckle resonated from behind Jack, causing us both to freeze and hesitantly twisted around to face the voice. _What the hell are you doing here? _I scribbled on the page and leant around Jack to show it to the intruder, whose eyes narrowed when they saw my question. The figure suddenly smirked, crossed their arms and took a step closer to us.

"Wouldn't you like to know, _**freak?**_"

* * *

**I left it on a cliffhanger again sorry! XD I'm seriously trying to write these as quickly as possible for you all, so please bare with, 'kay? Anyways - I asked guys you a few chapters ago if you wanted me to leave a link to the playlist Wednesday listens to in here somewhere, but none of you answered so I was just asking again - do you?**

**BYEH [:**


	9. Night Sweetheart

**Helloooooo~ hows everyone? Good? Good [: anyways, I have a bit of an important message at the end of this chapter, so if you all could kindly read it I'd appreciate it very much and I hope you guys understand.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Rise of the Guardians, I don't own it or any of its characters and ideas except for my own :3**

**LETS GO!**

* * *

_**Burgess Forest, the Lake. (2011 A.D.)**_

"Wouldn't you like to know, _**freak**_?" The figure snarled, hatred burning through their eyes. They took a step closer, and then another, until the sun was blotted out and I had to crane my neck up to look at them. To look at _him._ Jack's knuckles turned white as he gripped his staff tightly, and he too had to look up. "Hey don't call Wednesday that!" He yelled defiantly, and even though I couldn't see his face, I knew that it would be an expression that I didn't get to see all that much. Whilst they were both occupied insulting each other, I managed to pull myself out of the Lake and slink sneakily past them. To be honest I was quite surprised they didn't pay any attention at all to me - I was walking by half naked too. I entered my cave and slipped back into my clothes*. Grabbing my MP3 Player and earphones, I wrapped the wire around the device and placed them in my black cropped leather jacket. Tugging on my sleeves I paced back out of the cave - to find Jack and the last person I wanted to see staring each other down.

Scowling, I chose my next words carefully, then wrote them down in my notebook. _Seriously, what do you want, _**Aster**? _Also, enough with always using the same insults towards me. They're getting boring now - I'm sure you could do that quite easily with that… _**creative** _mind of yours. _I flipped the page around, watching Bunnymund's face suspiciously. His eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms as if he were trying to act intimidating. "I have business with the clown here," He jabbed his thumb in Jack's direction. "so, if you don't mind, we're gonna talk. _Alone._" With that, Bunnymund threw down a snow globe, a swirl of colours erupted throughout the empty space, before morphing into an oval-sized portal. Grabbing Jack by the hood of his hoodie, he effortlessly picked him up and flung him into the whirling mass. Before he too went his own way, Bunnymund tilted his head towards me slightly. "Consider yourself lucky I just saved your arse," He muttered, pointing at the Lake's red water. "Jack doesn't know what happens to you yet - does he?" I mutely shook my head, my hands clenched my notebook tightly and I kept my head down. I heard faint steps from in front of me, and when I looked up I was shocked to see Bunny stood there, looking at me questioningly. "He needs to know some time, Wednesday." I sighed and my head sank lower between my shoulders. _I know this already. I'm just scared that he'll leave me like everyone else. _That was all that I managed to get down onto the paper - my palms began to sweat slightly as I showed him what I'd written.

I felt the top of my hair get ruffled slightly, and my head shot up to find Bunnymund give me a small smile, his paw resting atop my blue tresses. _Since when did he become all chummy? _I thought silently to myself before shrugging internally. "I'm sure he wouldn't do that. Have some Hope." As he said that, the portal suddenly exploded in itself - dying out as fast as it had been summoned. "Well, I'm off. See ya 'round Stitches." He tapped his foot twice, a hole appearing immediately by his feet. Bunnymund sent me a quick wink before hopping down the tunnel, a small purple flower erupting from the snow as soon as it closed up. The quietness that flooded my ears when they were both gone deafened me.

The birds' chirping faded, and the trees stopped blowing slightly in the breeze. A hard, bitter laugh sliced through the silence that had fallen over the forest - causing me to freeze and my bones to lock up. The laughter got closer and closer until I felt someones breath stir the small hairs on the back of my neck. As I turned cautiously to the noise, the hysterics suddenly cut off and my ears began ringing. My breathing became laboured and wheezy - until hands clamped down onto my shoulders. My eyes widened so much behind my bandages I thought they'd pop out.

_"Night, sweetheart."_

That was all I heard before I blacked out, drowning in shadows.

_**(Please note I won't do much of these for fear of OOCness and I'd really like to keep the story on Wednesday.)**_

_**Jack's POV**_

Bunny crossed his arms over his chest, like he was trying to be intimidating. "I have business with the clown here," he jabbed his thumb behind him, at me. "so, if you don't mind, we're gonna talk. _Alone._" With that, Bunnymund flung down some kind of glass ball, causing a whirl of colours to explode from it, and it formed into an oval-shaped portal. Without saying anything else, Bunnymund grabbed my hood and threw me into the mass of motion-sickness. I fell head first, groaning as I landed on solid ground, before slowly sitting up. "What the hell, Bunny?" I muttered under my breath as I sorted out my hood that the kangaroo had twisted.

_Why was he acting like that to Wednesday? Also, what's taking him so long? _Huffing in impatience, I finally took in my surroundings.

Green was the first colour I noticed. Green grass, green vines and plants covering the round-like walls of the space I was in. I also noticed that I was in a sort of hollow - a rabbit hole if you will. _Heh, so this is where the Kangaroo lives. _Flowers of all colours littered both sides of a path that led to some kind of glittery river - it ran all the way around the warren, before ending and meeting up with other plants. They had small twists in their stems; small enough for tiny eggs to fit through them.

A hole suddenly appeared by my feet, making me jump back in shock and somehow fall over, just as Bunny's head popped out of it. He raised an eyebrow at me, hopping out of the hole and as it closed up behind him, a violet appeared in its place. I quickly stood up and glared at him defiantly, my chin raised and my staff held tightly by my side.

He had a weird glint in his eye, folding his arms and glaring right back.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

**Ermahgerrd sorry to end it like that aha I hope to update soon. Now, um, the important thing I wanted to tell you all... ehhh how do I say this? Okay okay, hereeee goes.**

**I'm really sorry guys, but I won't be updating for a while. Well uh... my... depression has decided to make a reappearance just as I thought it had gone for good. Writing this fanfic helped me get a bit off my chest - y'know the whole almost-death chapter? That was actually... my own experience. You know, having Wednesday write that letter made me feel so much better as I read it to myself.**

**I'm still going to be online and all that, but I won't be updating as many chapters. When I upload this one, I am aiming to have the next out by at least November - so could you all please bare with me? I just... need some time, y'know? Thank you for reading this little A/N.**

_**See ya on the flip side ✌**_


	10. Flashback

**Hai guise :3 how is everyone? I've managed to quell my raging mind quite a bit, so I'll continue writing and posting as usual c: I'm really sorry I paused at such a cliffhanger, I'll try not to do that too much XD**

**Okai, enough talking.. LETSA GOOO**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Rise of the Guardians, I do not own it or any of its characters and ideas except for my own.**

**Oh yeah, this part has a really**_**, really **_**brutal abuse scene, so if you guys don't want to read it, just wanted to let you know that it kinda goes on throughout this whole chapter. I seriously did try and tone it down but I just couldn't sorreh. Also, I know that the wording is awful for that time period - I tried, okay? :3**

* * *

_**The Abiectio Household, ? (499 A.D.)**_

_I awoke to the sound of glass bottles scattering across broken, splintering wood flooring. Slurred curses were muttered a few moments later, along with heavy footsteps dragging their way down the creaky hallway. My eyes widened and I quickly scrambled around the crumbling room, shaking my little brother awake and holding him close to me as the footsteps got louder, resting my chin on top of his head. "Furia? What is the matter?" Aleksander mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his face. I quietly shushed him, wrapping my old worn blanket around his shoulders. "Everything is fine," I whispered into his dark hair. "just be quiet, okay?" _

_Just as Aleksander was about to open his mouth to reply, the rotting door that separated us from that… monster suddenly flung open, revealing our very drunk and very angry father. "Wh-what are y-you tw-o doing u-up? I thou-thought I told you bo-th quite cle-clearly what w-would happen i-if you diso-disobeyed me!" He hiccuped his way through his sentence, clinging to the wall for support. I blinked rapidly - trying to find a reason._

"_We-we're truly sorry, father. It is just that we… I heard you in the kitchen. I did not mean to wake Aleksander up when I grabbed him. I-I truly am sorry!" My hurried response flew from my lips, and I waited with baited breath for his reaction. Father's face twisted sickeningly, and his lips were turned up at the corners sadistically. "We-Well I think tha-that this calls for puni-punishment, don't y-you?" His grip on the wall loosened and he stumbled his way over to me - yanking my arms away from my brother and pulling me into him. Struggling, I pushed as hard as I could against his weight, resulting him grunting and loosening his already weak grip on my upper arms. I turned my head quickly and shouted over father's slurred threats. "Aleks, I need you to run, okay?" I saw him nod with a frightened expression on his face._

_This is not good… I've never fought back like this before, and out of all of the times that I did it would result in a horrific beating that I'd feel for the next few days. Unfortunately my father seemed to snap out of his rather drunken stupor, eyes blazing and a feral look on his face. "Just _**what** _do you think you're doing?" He seethed, my arms were released, only to be slapped across the face and shoved to the splintering wood floor. I hissed slightly as I felt wood imbed itself into my palms. I threw a fierce (and scared) glare at him, before leaning into the wall as I lifted myself up. "You are a pathetic excuse of a human being! I was protecting my brother!" I yelled suddenly, and felt a wave of exhaustion flood through me. I saw bright stars behind my lids as a loud roar erupted from the monster in front of me. He smacked me again, yanking on my scarlet locks of hair and slamming my head into the solid wall, causing me to cry out as violent streams of crimson burst from my nose. Tears began to cascade down my face as my father laughed at my cries. He yanked on my hair again, pulling my head back until his lips were right next to my ear. I shivered in disgust - only to freeze at the next sentence which filled me with misery and hatred. "Me? A pathetic excuse of a human being? Have you seen yourself, Furia Abiectio? No wonder your mother killed herself," His nose wrinkled and he continued to speak. "giving birth to a _**freak** _like you. You, my daughter, are a waste of time and air. You are _**useless**_, _**worthless**_, and _**UNWANTED!**" _With that, he threw me to the ground, stamping on my wrist until a (for him) satisfactory snap rang out._

_I wailed out loud, agony weaving it's way into my shaking frame. It's not like father even had to worry about neighbours - our crumbling house was in the middle of the woods. We lived far away enough that nobody could hear screams or cries, but close enough that he could easily make his way to the local inn for alcohol whenever he needed it - which was all the time. I don't even know how he earned the coin to buy drinks, but he sure as Hades made it a priority. My shrieks of suffering fell on deaf ears as my father booted me in the stomach. My shrieks convulsed into great, hacking coughs. Blood spattered onto the wood in front of me, and black spots invaded my vision. It seemed that the torture was not over yet, as father stumbled over to one of the broken bottles he'd smashed. Stooping down low, he grabbed a lengthy, thick fragment of glass. He stood up swiftly, turning back to me with a nauseating grin on his face._

_My eyes widened and I immediately began to back up, my limp arm draw close to my chest as the other scraped hurriedly against the floor, trying to get a good grip as I scrambled backwards. Father advanced on me, tattered leather shoes dragging their way sluggishly towards my figure. Hatred swarmed through his features, pooling into his dark brown orbs, turning them an almost ebony - a stark contrast against my leeched of life, grey eyes._

_Panic jolted my body as my back hit the wall, and dust peppered my faded blue shawl that hung loosely around my shoulders. A hysterical, almost inhuman guffaw emitted from his lips as he realised I was stuck with nowhere to go. Blood seeped through his fingers as he held the fragment tightly; no intention of letting go. My breath picked up even more, and I started hyperventilating (like I wasn't doing that enough already). The sun had risen steadily in the distance; beginning to shine through the murky, splintered glass window._

_How long had it been since I yelled at Aleksander to run? Minutes? Hours? I couldn't even comprehend how long this tormenting had gone on for, but I knew for a fact that it was coming to an end. "Fa-father pl-please! I'm sorry! I d-don't want to die like thi-this!" I cried as he took a few final steps forward and was directly in front of me. Sobs wracked my body as I clung to my shawl - the only thing I managed to grab that belonged to my mother before father had tossed out all of her belongings - saying that she brought it upon herself the moment she tied that god forbidden noose and wrapped it around her neck. As soon as those words left my trembling lips, the monster leaned forward; his hot, alcohol-reeking breath fanning over my tear stained cheeks. "Well, that is just too bad. You brought this upon yourself the moment you didn't do what you were god-damned told!" With that, father flung out his hand, slashing at my face. I yelped as a large line appeared across my cheek, ruby hued liquid sliding down my uncommonly pasty skin. _

_Everything went blurry, my sight fading in and out as I was beaten and bloody. I am quite sure that I would be beyond recognizable now, dark violet and sallow yellow splotches formed heavily all over my body. Agony rippled in waves through my entire being and an unending throbbing swelled through my head, feeling as if were about to split open if I suffered any more lacerations to my broken form. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, my eyes fogged over and I was lulled into unconsciousness. _

_Darkness. That was all that I could see. Just…. darkness. I began to wander, calling out to nothingness. "Hello? Is anybody here? Anyone?" The silence was deafening, blood pulsated loudly in my ears. Then, a spark ignited a few metres away from me, and light was fighting against the dark to be seen. As I took a few barefoot steps to the flicker, it flashed brightly, causing me to fling my hands up to cover my eyes as the illumination became blinding. When it dimmed after a few seconds, I lowered my arms and realised that there was no pain in my wrist. Inspecting it closer, I noticed that it looked as if nothing had ever happened to it. I frowned slightly, remembering what father had done to it._

"_It is okay, my child." My head snapped up, optics widening at the pure white apparition in front of me, ivory feathered wings tucked neatly behind the form, and a smaller phantom clutched at their flowing snow-white dress. "You do not have to fear anymore." I froze as the voice that washed over me was familiar, very familiar. The vision became more stronger and vibrant in appearance, until a woman with golden skin, auburn locks and jade green eyes was looking back at me. A little boy was clinging on to her legs, with pale skin and raven hair that was cropped short, and oceanic blue eyes._

_That is when realisation smacked me hard in the face._

"_Mother? Aleksander? Is it- is it really you?" A dazzling smile adorned my mother's face, her arms outstretched towards me, asking for a very much-needed embrace. With a small cry, I staggered over to them, throwing one arm around my brother's head as he was so short and the other around my mother's neck. I felt her nod into my crimson tresses and she pulled away to look me in the eyes. The only thing we had in common was our hair, and the skin that I owned was only so dull and thin due to years of malnourishment and being locked away from the Sun's light. _

"_Of course Furia, dear. Who else would it be?" Her tone was so carefree, so cheerful. I missed this. I missed her._

"_But you are… gone. Why is Aleksander here?" I mumbled, my mouth felt painful for some reason. However, I ignored it. I wanted some answers before I deal with anything else. Tears framed her eyes, but she blinked them away before they fell. "I've been watching you, you know. I… saw when you yelled at dear Aleksander here to run and believe me, Furia, he ran as fast as he possibly could…" Pause. "However, he thought you were following him… but when you weren't behind him, he went… back." I stiffened as spoke, and pulled away from them both, turning to Aleksander and knelt in front of him. "Why did you do that Aleks? I told you to go because father was in an extremely foul mood. He could have killed you!" I heard my mother's intake of breath, and that's when I realised._

Aleksander was dead too.

I have no one now...

_I staggered back, away from Aleksander and our mother. "W-what? No… no you can't be dead! This isn't happening… This can't be happening!" Shock was written all over my face as I glanced at them both. Aleks looked like he was holding back tears and Mother wasn't even holding them back. Something clicked in my head. "Wait… if you two are here… what happened to me?" Sadness consumed her face as she spoke. "You are… on the Edge of life and death. In between; not entirely dead, but yet not entirely alive, either. However, I can feel the pull that is dragging you back. Now is not yet your time, it seems. I'm not sure when-" I cut her off with a blood curling scream. The sting in my mouth flared into agonizing, excruciating pain. _

_Blood bubbled out from my lips, running down my chin and throat. "It seems that your time here has come to an end." Mother's voice was emotionless - cold. "It has been decided that you will be sent back to Eorþe." I opened my mouth to shout to mother and Aleksander when I choked, spitting out a fleshy shaped object. My mouth formed an 'O' when I saw what it was._

_It was my tongue._

_I began choking and gagging even more; before eyes rolled into the back of my head, and everything went black._

_I awoke to the sensation of swaying. It almost felt like I was flying, were it not for the fact that I was slung over someone's shoulder and everything was rushing to my head. Groaning, I felt the all too familiar taste of blood trickling out from my mouth. I was glad all I felt was numbness - I don't think I could take anymore. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw trees; lots and lots of trees. I tried to force words out - to yell, scream, anything, but nothing came. I resorted to feebly whacking father in the back; although I wasn't too certain what that would achieve I felt like I had to try and do something. _Where is he taking me? _I thought glumly. Nothing good can come from this. Relief coursed through me when I was carelessly dropped from his shoulder, followed by a small gasp of agony as all of my sense returned._

"_Ah, you are awake. Excellent." My gaze jerked towards father with hatred, which sooned turned to horror as soon as I realised another body was lying next to me. Hesitantly, I raised my hand and touched their side, bracing myself and turning them over to me. Many feelings raced through me at that moment, and I couldn't even point out the most obvious ones. There, with once beautiful blue eyes - now lifeless and glassy - staring back at me, I couldn't even scream. It was Aleksander._

I don't know how much more I can take.

_Silent sobs shook my bony frame as I slumped over his motionless form, hugging him as tightly as I could - never wanting to let go. Two hands suddenly clasped onto both of my arms; yanking me up to my feet and away from my little brother. I was clearly too weak to fight back, so I just went along with him feebly. I was pushed relentlessly for what felt like years, but obviously was only minutes. I lost count of the amount of trees we passed - and we finally stopped in front of a deep, murky lake. It was so dark that the bottom of the lake was impossible to see._

_This felt like the end for me. I didn't want to die. Not like this. However, with my world torn apart and my beloved mother and brother dead, I couldn't care less. This monster has destroyed my life - made it a living Hell. He's beaten me senseless, called me awful things, and as if he wanted to make sure I could tell no one about this horrible ordeal - he'd cut out my tongue._

_Hands clamped down onto my shoulders, and a harsh whisper was hissed into my ear._

"_Night, sweetheart."_

_And then I was shoved into the dark below._

* * *

**AYYYYY WASSUP BETCHES?! Hehe Imma back. I just wanna apologize for the wait and cliffhanger earlier ^~^'. You know it took like a week to write this? I had such bad writers block XD I'll try nd update sooner - I'd really appreciate your ideas, guys! Oh this is my second longest chapter yet! (the longest one so far is chapter 2 =.=) Ah right! Translation~~~ When Furia's mother says _Eorþe, _it actually mean Earth in Old English. At least, I think ^~^'.**

**SEE YA :3**


	11. How Would You Rate Your Pain?

**Y'all know what time it is [; sorry if the wait was long - I've just done a ton of mock exams ;-;**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Rise of the Guardians, I do not own it or any of its characters and ideas except for my own.**

**ALSO! There is quite a big plot twist, so be ready for it, ya?**

**Alrighty, let's go (****ง****'̀-'́)****ง**

* * *

_**Town of Burgess, The Lucky Cat Café. (2011 A.D.)**_

_8:00 a m ._

I sighed, glancing at the clock frequently with a cold (totally not stolen) cup of iced mocha clasped between my half-sleeved hands, a frown tugging at my stitches. _Jack was supposed to be here by now. _I was sat by a window that faced the snowy covered park, an oversized black sweater swamped my small frame, complete with black ripped skinny jeans and dark brown boots with buckles strapped to the sides. _It's not like him to be late. He's never late._

_8:30 a m ._

I pulled my sleeves down further, toying with the loose thread that had wormed its way out of the cuff. I nervously tapped my foot on the wood paneled floor. _30 minutes… Where are you Jack? _I sighed and shifted in my seat, chewing on the inside of my cheek. I had drank all of my iced mocha within the first 15 minutes of waiting, and Cass, the owner, continued to glance suspiciously in my direction - well of course, not at me but of the cup that had somehow drained itself entirely without anyone being near it. _Being invisible sucks. _I huffed and leant back in my chair. _You have 1 hour left Jack. Then I'm leaving._

_9:00 a m ._

It had been 30 minutes since I made the decision as to when I was going to leave, and I was incredibly bored. Throughout my time here, I had tapped my foot a total of 1254 times - and still counting. Whilst I was waiting, I had snagged another iced mocha; shielding it with my arms so Cass didn't notice it floating awkwardly through the air as I shuffled my way back to the table I was sat at. I'd been hanging around here for an hour now, and I had lost all sensation of feeling in my butt. I hissed slightly as my hands clasped around the ice cold take-out cup, my fingers began to turn blue.

_9:15 a m ._

Cass had been constantly glancing at my table, and more specifically, my cup. I sighed, annoyed, as Jack still hadn't shown up yet. I shifted in my seat again - only to freeze as it creaked loudly, and seemed to echo throughout the empty, quiet café. Cass stiffened from cleaning the counter; hand paused mid-wipe and eyes alert. "Hello?" she called out, her voice wobbling slightly. "Is anyone there?" _Oh yes, _I quipped back in my head, _I'm right here in fact! Be a good waitress and get me another iced mocha, yeah? _I snickered at my lame reply, and relaxed as Cass slowly returned to what she was doing. As she went into the back of the café with a stack of plates in her hands, I stretched some more and unfolded my legs from beneath me. However, I may have been too quick as my foot shot out, striking the chair opposite me and tipped backwards. I grunted in discomfort as pain shot through my boot and into my toes. I sunk my teeth into my cheek; not wanting to pull at my stitches as I was tempted to shout out "Ouch!" or "Ow!" like everyone else could. My eyebrows knotted in despair. _Like everyone else could - except me._

I was brought out of my daze, however, when a robotic voice suddenly came out of nowhere. "Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion." My eyes widened, mouth opening and closing slightly like a fish. I couldn't talk to this thing…. Baymax…. and I doubt writing to him would help either. So I just settled for pointing to myself questioningly. "I heard a sound of distress, what seems to be the trouble?" I blinked, still confused as to how, of all things, a _robot _could see _me, _a ghost or spirit or… whatever I am. _I wonder if he knows sign language? Only one way to find out.. _

I raised my hands, signing out something he would hopefully understand. Well, if he is a so called 'healthcare companion' he should do, right? _I just stubbed my toe. I'm fine, thank you. _His black optics blinked a few times, he probably had no idea what I was on about. I sighed and turned back to the table I was sitting at, walking over to my chair. I was about to sit down, however, the chair wasn't there. My eyes widened as my butt made contact with the hard flooring; causing me to wince and hiss through my teeth. The white marshmallow waddled over to me, leaning forward slightly.

"You have fallen."

_You think? _I signed out frustratedly, grasping onto the table ledge and hoisting myself up. As I did so, the surface tipped - the table and the really nice vase of neatly aligned flowers slid across until it tipped onto my form - heavily. I grunted each time the items made itself apparent on my body. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" I huffed angrily and signed _0 - I'm fine, really Baymax. _He suddenly reached out, scooping me up in his inflated and surprisingly comfortable arms. "It is alright to cry. Crying is a natural response to pain." I scrambled out of his arms, protesting as I signed _I'm not crying! _

"I will scan you for injuries." My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically. _Don't scan me! _"Scan complete." _Unbelievable! _"You have sustained no injuries - however your lack of speech is caused by the fact that you only have half of a tongue. Diagnosis," Baymax raised his arm, pointing his puffy finger to the ceiling "Aphasia*." _Huh? Aphasia? _I brought my hands up to protest when a voice interrupted me. "Baymax? What are you doing? Why are you active?" I leant around the marshmallow, and saw the customer I usually stole drinks from. _Ahh what's his name? Takeshi? Tamashi? Tadashi! Yeah, that's it. _Baymax waddle-turned, facing Tadashi. "I heard a sound of distress, and came to help." Tadashi blinked, and took a look around the café. "But… there's no one here, Baymax. Are you malfunctioning?" He shook his head slightly. "No, I am not. I have already scanned the patient. Her neurotransmitter signal suggest that she has been alive for 1,511 years." I flinched as Baymax said that. _Wow, nice way to remind me that I'm old. 1,511 years? _Sighing, I prodded him. When Baymax waddle-turned back to me, I signed out an explanation half-heartedly. _He can't see me, marshmallow. I'm dead. _His black eyes blinked rapidly, head cocked to the side in a confused manner. "But your heart is beating, and blood is being pumped around your body with no problem at all. I would not call that 'dead'." Tadashi was frowning as Baymax was clearly having a conversation with air. He sighed and clamped a hand down on the robot's shoulder, tugging him towards the stairs that led to the apartment above the café. "Come on Baymax, I think you need to recharge or.. something. I'll do a check up later, okay?" However, Baymax wouldn't budge as Tadashi tried to move him. "I cannot deactivate until you sign that you are satisfied with your care." A small smile pulled at my lips, and I raised my hands; sadly signing _I am satisfied with my care._

He gave a short nod, before waddling past Tadashi and up the stairs, disappearing from view. "U-um is anyone there?" His voice rang out, and I turned on my heel, picking up the vase and table - as well as my notebook and pen. I heard a sharp intake of breath as I did so, and wrote something in my notebook; tearing out the page and setting it down on the cool surface. I graced past him and left a small draft of cold air, leaving him shivering slightly. _Huh.. Jack never did show up, in the end._

_**[ Your robot is right, you know. Smart too.**_

_**P.S. sorry for uh... taking your iced mochas with extra whipped cream :P ]**_

"W-what?" was all I heard before the door shut behind me, sealing off anything else he had to say. I sighed and took a look at the time on my MP3 Player. _9:31 a.m. _Jack didn't even show up… I swear I told him the right time and date. I flushed slightly as the word _date _came into mind, however I shook it away as I knew I was only on about the day. _Yeah right. You keep telling yourself that, Wed. _I groaned at my thoughts, and decided to go back to the Lake. Maybe Jack was there?

* * *

_A dark figure loomed over the petite, unconscious form. Soft blue locks tumbled out of their loose pigtails, spilling onto the small and rickety bed they were placed upon. Incoherent noises escaped from their sealed lips as they twisted and turned uncomfortably in the induced sleep. The figure smirked at the figure sinisterly, for they had lots planned for this girl, many of which included the good old use of torture._

_Cast Iron shackles bound her hands and feet securely to the bed, ensuring that she would not be able to escape. The capturer had heard rumors of phasing powers, and so added a spell-binding enchantment to them._

"Let's see how long this Spirit of Health lasts, eh?"

* * *

**Yooooo it is DONEEEEE. Not gonna lie I'm not a massive lover of this chapter, but I wanted to get it out cause I know you guys have been waiting for ages. That actually brings me to the next topic - this whole fanfic. Y'know, it's been a little over a year since I began writing this? I really had planned to finish this in March or something, but procrastination and other shit has happened and I don't know if you guys still bother to read this cause no one ever says anything T^T I really do appreciate reviews - they help me improve my ideas and writing a lot. I'm not sure if you guys are annoyed with the fact that I haven't finished this yet, or fine with it. I don't even know if you guys read these A/Ns or not ^~^' If you do, I'd really, really appreciate it if you said something! Eh that's it, I'm also really sorry that this chapter sucked. But hey, Big Hero 6, amirite? Aha byeh~**


	12. Update

**Hey guys….**

**Yeah i know, i am truly satan. I am so, so sorry it's been 6 months since i last updated.. Procrastination has just completely taken over my life, and i'd lost all motivation to continue with this fanfic…**

**Chapter 12 is in production, i promise you this. I am going to write it up as quickly as i possibly can, okay? Every now and then i get little notifications saying that people have favorited/followed my fanfic and it makes me so happy. Like, its taken me ages to update and damn y'all still want to know what happens next.**

**Well imma give you chapter 12, okay? As soon as i possibly can. If you guys still want to read this… i need an evil spirit name - preferably something old and has meaning to it. I hope you guys can forgive me for being so late… i truly am sorry :/**

**Byeh x**


	13. Signed Agreement

…**. I am Satan, I know and I am so sorry. I promised to publish this asap and I didn't and I am the worst. Some stuff has happened over these past few weeks and I haven't been handling it very well. I truly am sorry, more and more people have been favoriting and following this fanfic and I feel as guilty as ever for not updating sooner...**

**But uh.. Y'all know what time it isssss. I did have difficulties with this, ngl. I'm having a bit of trouble with the timeline ^~^' But it's okay! I got dis **ヽ(.◕ฺˇд ˇ◕ฺ;)ﾉ

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Rise of the Guardians, I do not own it or any of its characters and plots except for my own.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR BTW GUISE! (LATE ASF I AM SO SORRY)**

**LET'S GOOOOOOO **(つ▀¯▀)つ

* * *

_**Burgess Forest, The Lake. (2011 A.D.)**_

_10:05 a m ._

I sighed and graced my fingers across the smooth surface of the lake water. I was upset and, quite frankly, annoyed. _If Jack was going to be late he would've sent me a message saying so. If he didn't want to come he would've said so, too. What the hell? _I groaned and leant back against the grassy bank of the lake and my eyes wandered to the vibrant blue sky; white fluffy clouds drifted by effortlessly in the breezy wind. Birds chirped eagerly to each other, and the small scuffles of paws could be heard pattering through the undergrowth of the forest, if you listened hard enough.

The tranquility of the scene before me was shattered, however, when I heard a twig snap behind my head. I jolted upright, my eyes scanning the trees wildly. I bit my cheek as I stood and quickly brushed any leftover blades of grass from my skinny jeans. A figure then stepped out from behind the trunk of a tree, face emotionless as they came into full view. Messy, unkempt white hair shined in the sunlight and glassy ice blue eyes stared at me blankly. I frowned slightly, my eyebrows furrowing. _Jack? Are you okay? _I swiftly scrawled out onto already opened notebook. Jack looked at the paper, seemingly in a daze, and he then began to mumble incoherently.

My brows furrowed even more (if that was possible) and I took a few steps forward, extending my hand out to lightly touch his shoulder. Giving him a few feeble shakes, I caught his gaze and flinched as they burned into me. Hatred swam through his irises, and he shook my scarred hand off of his shoulder. "_Don't touch me, _**freak**_._" My jaw slackened slightly, eyes wide and a horrified expression filled my face. _W-what? Did he just….? _Almost as if he knew what I was thinking, Jack smirked and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, I just did. You know, I don't even know how I managed to put up with you this far, freak. Months of reading endless, _boring_ notes from you has given me a headache. I don't want to be friends with a _disgusting_, _nauseating_ _monster_ of nature." I stumbled back in horror. _Why are you saying this?!_ I messily wrote down, shoving the ripped page in Jack's face.

"Didn't I just say? I think I would rather prefer being ignored by everyone like I have been for my entire life, than be around _you._ You can't even _talk_ for god's sake! I don't know why the Man in the Moon even bothered to _bring you back._" My blood ran cold, and everything seemed to slow down around me. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, whereas everything else was silent. My whole body sagged, hitting the ground as I fell to my knees. Tears didn't even fill my eyes as I sat there, staring at Jack who was now wearing a wicked, deceitful smile. He turned on his heel, arms casually slung around his staff and he began to walk away. "Don't even bother to make contact with me again, 'kay freak?"

That was all I heard as I watched his retreating form, not breaking down until Jack disappeared through the trees. Sobs wracked my entire body, and the tears finally streamed from my eyes. Small hiccups escaped from behind my stitches and I curled into a small ball on the grassy bank, staring up at the translucent Moon visible amongst the bright sky. I closed my eyes and rolled to the other side, thin arms wrapping around my bent legs. Jack's harsh words echoed throughout my head, constantly repeating like a broken record.

_Is it true?_

Small cries erupted from the unconscious form, legs and arms kicking out as if trying to break free from something. Shackles clinked noisily against the rickety bed frame, showing no signs of breaking anytime soon. A sharp screech could be heard as the only door in the dank, cramped room swung open, revealing a dark figure in black robes. In his arms was a large, folded up tool set. A smug smirk spread across the captors cracked lips, eyes showing no mercy. "Wakey wakey, Furia. Time to play~"

My eyes burst open, blinking wearily at the bright light that swung above the bed I was laying on. _Wait… bed?_ My body suddenly shot up, now aware of the fact that I definitely did not belong here. I was snagged back down, however, by metal shackles attached to my wrists and ankles. They gave out a faint buzz of electricity when I began to phase out of them. My wrists were half way through the cast iron, when they suddenly snapped back into the shackles. A hot, searing pain shot through them, and the foul stench of burning flesh filled my nostrils. I stared in terror as the shackles lit a brilliant white, heating up to an unimaginable temperature. My head slammed back into the lumpy pillow, back arching as I let out a horrific shriek of agony. **(A/N. You don't need a tongue to be able to scream, do you?) **My stitches tore at my lips as I shrieked, making me cry out with even more pain. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes, and I collapsed back into the wrought iron bed in exhaustion. My skin began to mend itself after the shackles cooled down, slowly re-attaching the burnt and sizzling flesh back together again. Relief coursed through me as the agony vanished just as quickly as it came.

"Hmm…. How interesting." A familiar voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts, and the blood stilled in my body as I realised who it was. _The Spirit of pain and suffering…. He's with Death! _My eyes widened and I began to wriggle my arms and legs hurriedly, the shackles clanking noisily against the bed. My breathing picked up, wheezing in and out of my bloody, torn lips. "Now now, there's no need to act like that Wednesday. You know exactly _why_ you're here, don't you? We have an agreement; you and I. However you seem to have a habit of breaking it - quite frequently I must add." He swiftly stood up from the splintering chair next to my bed, walking calmly over to a stained wooden table that was pushed against the side of the wall that surrounded the claustrophobically small room. From my view, I could see the handles of a few dangerous-looking instruments. Dangerous-looking as in harmful weapons. Used for torture.

I swallowed thickly, clearing my throat and shifting my position on the pathetic excuse of a bed. There was no way I could escape this, I knew I had it coming for me eventually. Saving all of those suicidal people's lives does come at a cost - and that does not include my curse. Sharp clinking echoed through the room as the evil entity made his way across the small expanse of the room. Crouching down to my level, he began to speak. "Now.. I have so questions for you, Wednesday… and you're going to answer them whether you like it or not." Reaching into his back pocket, the evil spirit pulled out a worn, folded piece of paper. Grinning wickedly, he waved it in my face.

"You know what this is, don't you Wednesday?" My eyes widened slightly at the sight of it, I was honestly surprised that he still had the stupid thing. Unraveling it, the dark spirit cleared his throat and began to read from the ancient page.

"_I, Wednesday Fall, hereby declare that I am not - under any circumstances - to interfere with the Spirits of Death and Fault, leaving their victims as they are, in whatever misery and pain they happen to have brought upon themselves._

_If I am to ignore this declaration, I am knowingly and willingly bringing whatever punishment deemed necessary to myself in result of these actions._

_Signed,_

_Wednesday Fall."_

Folding the paper back up, the dark spirit placed it back into his pocket. He clapped his hands together, rubbing them in a menacing manner. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**I am so so sorry this took absolutely ages to upload. I honestly am. I hope you guys can forgive me :/**


	14. An Apology

Hey. I'm just about the worst person right now, i know. It's been 2 years, since i started writing this fanfic, and i couldn't have asked for any better readers :) i just want to say that i'm so, so sorry for not updating for so long. A lot has happened these past 2 years, you know? A lot. And whilst i was _so fucking determined_ to finish this fanfic, i just can't anymore. I've lost motivation, i have no ideas for the plot. I literally made it up as i went along and i'm so sorry i couldn't keep it up. You can all be angry at me if you want, i completely understand and it's okay. But i just can't write anymore.

If anyone, anyone at all, is interested enough and has many ideas of their own, i will give them this fanfic so they can finish it.

I'm really sorry everyone, i've let you all down. It was really great whilst it lasted, and i'm so happy that you've stuck around for this long.

Thankyou, and goodbye :') x


End file.
